ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/May
}|Summary| In May of 2008, Gaga and the Haus debuted the Disco Stick and the "Fame" glasses made of frozen acrylic. She also did her first live performance on television at the 2008 NewNow Next Awards. }} May 10 Aaron Fallon :Main article: Aaron Fallon 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 010.jpg|1 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 001.jpg 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 012.jpg|2 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 013.jpg|3 5-10-08 Aaron Fallon 028.jpg|4 May 11 Here Lounge :Main article: Here Lounge Gaga performed at "Size Sundays" at Here Lounge in West Hollywood. She took a picture with host, Tom Whitman. 5-11-08 Size Sundays at Here Lounge 001.jpg 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg *Dancers: Melissa Emrico and Katie Orr #Black hood, black catsuit, acrylic crystals glasses, disco stick, black shoulder pads jacket by Haus of Gaga #Shoes by Burberry Prorsum May 13 Sessions on Sunset :Main article: Studio 944 Official launch party of Sessions on Sunset at Studio 944. Interscope and Guitar Hero sponsored the party as well as Asahi, Belvedere and Bling Water. She used a "Nord Lead 3" synthesizer 5-13-08 Sessions on Sunset Poster.jpg 5-13-08 Sessions on Sunset 001.jpg ;.jpg 5-14-08 944 Lounge 001.jpg a.jpg k.jpg n.jpg #Latex Jumpsuit, Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga * Photos by Adrian Sidney Mania TV After Sessions on Sunset, Lady Gaga was interviewed by Samantha Maloney for Mania TV. 5-13-08 Mania TV 001.jpg 5-13-08 Maniatvs All Access 001.jpg 5-13-08 Mania TV 002.jpg Young Hollywood Interview After the Mania TV interview, Lady Gaga gave an interview to Young Hollywood. 5-13-08 Young Hollywood 001.jpg 5-13-08 Young Hollywood 002.jpg Les Deux : Main article: Adrian Sidney '' After party of Sessions on Sunset by 944 (magazine). Lady Gaga was spotted at the event but did not perform. On May 14, 2008, Gaga posted three pictures of her with Katie "Pepper" Orr and Melissa "Dina" Emrico on the Haus of Gaga Blog. 5-13-08 Les Deux.jpg 5-13-08 Les Deux 002.jpg May 15 Theo Wargo ''Main article: Theo Wargo During the rehearsal and actual performance at Open A.I.R Concert Series, Theo Wargo took many pictures of Lady Gaga. 1st Open A.I.R: Artist In Residence :Main article: Atlas New York Lady Gaga became one of the first performer for Gotham Organization’s First Annual Open A.I.R: Artist In Residence Summer Concert Series. Before the show, Gaga did some interviews with the media such a Young Hollywood. 08-05-15 Open A.I.R..jpg 5-15-08 Open AIR 002.jpg #Latex Jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga Campus Thursdays :Main article: Splash 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash Poster.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 001.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 002.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 003.jpg May 16 HK Lounge :Main article: HK Lounge, Aliya Naumoff Gaga performed at midnight at Hell's Kitchen Lounge in New York city. Aliya Naumoff took some photographs before the performance. {C} 5-16-08 Aliya Naumoff 001.jpg May 17 40C Gaga performed at "Family club night". Tenjune Gaga posted two videos of her and the 2 dancers dancing in the bar. May 19 Pieter Henket :Main article: Pieter Henket #Jumpsuit, Disco Stick, glasses by Haus of Gaga #Shoes by Burberry Prorsum NewNowNext Awards *Latex Jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 001.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 002.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 003.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 004.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 005.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 006.jpg 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards 007.jpg NewNowNext Awards: Interviews Gaga gave a couple of interviews while at the NewNowNext Awards, minutes after I had a photo shoot with Robin Roemer, and was later interviewed at the after party of the awards. 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards Interview 001.png|1 5-19-08 NewNowNext Awards Interview 002.png|2 May 20 Brad Ross Brad Ross took some pictures of Gaga minutes before the shoot with Candice Lawler. {C} 5-20-08 Brad Ross 001.jpg Candice Lawler :Main article: Candice Lawler 5-20-08 Candice Lawler 022.jpg #Shoes by Marni, Pink Elephant :Main article: Pink Elephant May 21 Mansion Nightclub The annual Hamptons Summer Kickoff Party hosted by Gotham Magazine. May 22 Score :Main article: Score 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 001.jpg 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 002.jpg 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 003.png 5-22-08 Score Nightclub 004.jpg May 24 G. Bar :Main article: G Bar 5-24-08 G Bar 001.jpg 5-25-08 G Bar 002.jpg May 25 Bill's FIlling Station :Main article: Bill's FIlling Station 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 001.jpg 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 002.jpg May 27 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar :Main article: The Stud Bar Gaga hosted "Trannyshack" which is a weekly drag party. 5-27-09 Trannyshack 001.jpg May 28 Otis Lounge :Main article: Otis Lounge 5-28-08 Otis Lounge poster.jpg 5-28-08 Otis Lounge 001.jpg May 29 Recorded footage for Transmission Gagavision Week no. 1. Cab scene, groceries. Footage from her two performances of the night were included in the next 2 episodes. Mecca 5-29-08 Mecca 001.jpg The Crib 5-29-08 The Crib 001.jpg May 30 Tigerheat night :Main article: Krave 5-30-08 Krave 001.jpg 5-30-08 Krave 002.jpg May 31 MTV Movie Awards 2008 Celebration Party :Main article: MOOD Nightclub, Adrian Sidney 5-31-08 2008 MTV Movie Awards Celebration Party Poster.png 011.jpg 024-1.jpg 052.jpg 2008-Sunglasses-Brown.jpg #Shoes by Chanel, Disco Stick, Crystal Glasses by Haus of Gaga May Infoplus (Musique Plus) :Main article: Infoplus Did an 30 minutes interview with Nicolas Titley for Infoplus in Los Angeles before her rehearsal with Laurieann Gibson. 5-0-08 Infoplus 001.jpg Category:2008 fashion